lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
ON TRAX: THE ABSOLUTE
ON TRAX: THE ABSOLUTE is a 41-track compilation of the ON TRAX series of albums. On November 13, 2019, the album was released on the Halley Labs bandcamp for digital release purposes. Track listing DISC 1 # RUN LAPFOX~1.EXE (0:06) # Furries in a Blender - Your Brother 2010 (4:11) # Furries in a Blender - Ken's Song (3:44) # Mayhem feat. Kitsune² - Rescue (3:40) # Klippa - Phobos (2:47) # Sonitus Vir - Don't Be (The Queenstons Remix) (3:43) # Jackal Queenston & Aurastys - Glow (2:54) # G-DARIA - Heartsifter (3:38) # Mayhem - Dan's Got A Fever (3:47) # Renard - NOW! That's What I Call My Ass (Shrek's Geocities Homepage Mix) (4:51) # Kitsune² - The Steel Monster Above The City (2:42) # Azrael - Powerhaus (Klippa + Mayhem Remix) (4:54) # Klippa - Deep In Her Eyes (3:08) # Jackal Queenston - Flight Over Bat Country (3:55) # Mayhem - He Pukes Based Shark (Renard Remix) (3:33) # Truxton - Years of Aural Research Have Provided This Data (6:46) # Mayhem - Push Every Button (3:43) # Mayhem - Your Niche (5:44) # NegaRen - Goin' Under (4:13) DISC 2 # Renard - Usual Shitking (5:24) # The Quick Brown Fox - Electrohell (2:36) # Kitcaliber - Hell Dive (TQBF Hell March RMX) (2:21) # Renard - BANNED FOREVER (DAYDREAM RMX) (4:27) # Truxton - 2 Old 2 Sober (3:27) # Renard + Darius - The End (6:06) # Kitsune² - Take Off And Land 2012 (2:36) # Kitsune² - The Moon YM2612 Arrange (1:44) # Darius - Swirl (3:04) # Furries in a Blender - AC2013 Electrocore Track (4:06) # Jackal Queenston - Rubber Band AC2013 RMX (2:29) # Furries in a Blender - Bounty Hunter on Corneria (3:11) # Kitsune² - Port Tanzia RMX (2:11) # Darius - Birabuto Island (1:41) # Darius - Bad Future Vibes (2:52) # Klippa + Aurastys - Triad (3:33) # The Queenstons - Our Special Place (Revision) (4:47) # RQ - PIKE PLACE (FIAB RMX) (4:55) # RQ - TOUCH TOUCH VIP (2:59) # Mayhem - Browny Is Dead (3:04) # The Quick Brown Fox - Just Hesitation (Jackal Queenston Remix) (3:56) # Darius - Adam (2:19) Release notes First release a huge 2-disc collection of personal favorite tracks from every ON TRAX release. this includes 5 tracks from each compilation, as well as 5 from RAKUGAKI. the inlay sheet contains a little bit of commentary on every one of the tracks. this one is for the superfans. thank you for everything. Digital rerelease originally released in 2016, this 2-CD set has 40 of my personal favorite tunes spanning the lifetime of the ON.TRAX compilation series. it was a blast to come back to so many of these nostalgic tracks and give them a fresh mastering job. i'm not sure why i haven't released this compilation digitally until now, as it's totally the most ideal of everything included. '' ''the original packaging came with an inlay containing a small commentary blurb about each track, and i've included that as an image so you don't miss out on it! i've also included a wallpaper based on the cover art (16:9 at 2160p and 1080p - sorry, the art doesn't really account for ultrawide, and i feel your pain as an ultrawide user) '' Newsletter '''Nuff said, for the most part. 2 CDs of selections from every ON TRAX release with an inlay featuring a little commentary blurb for each track. This is a set for the superfans. Get it right here. '' ''That's all for this quick, but very special update. Lots of love. Commentary The commentary inlay was included with the physical release the album and later on the digital rerelease. Trivia *The Commentary Inlay contains an error - Heartsifter is named G-DARIA. Gallery on trax the absolute 1.jpg on trax the absolute 2.jpg on trax the absolute 3.jpg on trax the absolute 4.jpg HALLEY_LABS_-_ON_TRAX-_THE_ABSOLUTE_-_Wallpaper_(1080).png|1080px wallpaper HALLEY_LABS_-_ON_TRAX-_THE_ABSOLUTE_-_Track_Commentary_Inlay.png|track commentary External links * ON TRAX: THE ABSOLUTE at Lapfox Archive Category:Compilations Category:Physical releases Category:Halley Labs era releases Category:2016 releases Category:Albums Category:ON Trax Category:Releases